God And Poetry
by Lady Arianrhod
Summary: Sequel to Matter of Happiness. In which Haruhi struggles to tell her feelings to Mori, loses her temper, thinks about God and Ranka tells her about love and poetry.


All poems here are written by Emily Dickenson and are no way owned by me. The first is 'Hope is the thing with feathers' and the second is 'Life'. They are only the first stanzas but I couldn't resist.

Arianrhod

God was laughing at her. Of this, Haruhi Fujioka was quite sure.

She had always felt that she had a good relationship with Him, despite a few bumpy spots. Like the time He had taker her mother. 

But eventually she had reconciled the concept of Him with the fact that He could not have complete say so over the billions of lives on Earth. It was literally impossible. (She had the math to prove it.) And since He could not be completely responsible for her loss, she ultimately forgave him.

But that did not mean God was without a sense of humor. He must have needed a large laugh the day he made mankind, she told her father quite seriously one day when she was especially tired from her hosting duties. At which point Ranka laughed and cuddled her close. 

"Don't we all sometimes?" He teased her and received a small smile in return.

"He better have broken the mold after Tamaki was made." Haruhi replied. 

"I'm not so sure I could stand knowing there was someone else out there like him."

"Amen!" Ranka seconded then slyly said. "What about Mori?"

Ranka watched his only daughter's eyes soften with an emotion that had only recently come to be there when speaking about her sempai. It made his heart glad to know Haruhi's heart had been stirred to life again.

"God must have been having an exceptional day." Haruhi responded promptly then blushed a little. She tried to recover her lost ground. "But he must have been having a bad one when he created the twins."

Ranka patted her on the head. " Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul, and sings the tune without the words, and never stops at all."

"Emily Dickenson." Haruhi told him. It was a game of theirs to quote and make the other guess the author. Her father was fond of Dickenson when it came to perseverance. "I understand what you're trying to say."

"And?" Her father looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I'll do it in my own way and my own time." Haruhi said slowly.

"If you're sure." Her father said hesitantly. "But sometimes you don't have forever, Haruhi."

She hugged him at that comment and said goodnight. But as she unrolled her futon and laid down to sleep, her mind was racing.

Her father had known what he was speaking about. He had only had Kotoko, her mother, for eight short years before her death. It had taught both of them a painful lesson about the people in their life.

Sometimes God only gave people to you for a short time to know before they are taken away.

Haruhi had forgotten that bittersweet lesson in the time that she had known the Host Club. It had been a blessing not being able to think about her problems, only having enough time for school and the harebrained antics of her fellow club members. Her time with them had taught her that God had a sick sense of humor sometimes and an even stranger way of bringing people together who could learn from one another.

What would she do? How would she resolve this? There was a large chasm between them, in more than just their social status. Mori had responsibilities and because of who he was, his responsibilities would always be foremost. 

But Haruhi had admitted to herself that his loyalty and dedication had been in part what had attracted her to him. She would be fine with the fact that Hunny would have to come first. After all, being a lawyer was important enough to her that it would sometimes come first before a man. Even one she had deep feelings for.

But, Haruhi told herself with a bit of needed humor, she was getting ahead of herself. She needed to know what he felt as well. Better to follow God's biggest lesson and let her sempai know.

With things resolved in her mind, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. And tried some more. Finally she managed to fall asleep but her musings had given her strange dreams.

It was with dark rings and a tired body that Haruhi dragged herself to school. She outlasted the twins insensitive (but true) remarks with dwindling patience. She listened to her teachers with a mind that kept running unrelated thoughts through it, much to her annoyance.

She suffered through till she opened the doors to the third music room. She changed into her costume that Tamaki had especially made for his 'daughter'. All she cared about now was napping until the club opened. But she wasn't having much luck with Kaoru and Hikaru buzzing about her.

She was almost to dreamland when Hikaru hauled her off the couch. "Why Haruhi. I think a little twin stimulation will wake you up." He leered at her, trying to get a rise out of her and Tamaki.

Tamaki began fluttering about, issuing threats to the doppelgangers before falling completely silent with wide eyes.

"What's wrong, Tono?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked in unison. Then turned around to look behind them at where Tono was pointing.

They saw something they never would forget.

Haruhi was looming over them with a very scary expression on their face. Her eyes were glowing an evil red the twins would later tell everyone and she had the smile of a serial killer plastered on her face.

"All I wanted was a little nap!" She began with a terrifyingly quiet voice that soon ended in a shout. The Host members cowered with the exception of Mori and Kyouya for differing reasons. "But no, you two had to ruin it all. WHY COULDN'T YOU RECOGNIZE I HAVEN'T SLEPT ALL NIGHT BECAUSE I WAS THINKING HOW TO CONFESS TO MORI-SEMPAI HOW MUCH I LIKE HIM. NOW I'M REALLY GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!"

And with that, she tore off after the now terrified twins. "Take your punishment like men!" She screamed with a rolled up newspaper in her fist. She bonked one twin then the other as the three of them ran around the room like escapees from Tokyo's mental ward.

But as Haruhi ran by Mori for the second time, he picked her up under her armpits while she screamed profanities at her tormenters and kicked her legs uselessly trying to make them pay. He ended her reign of terror in a much unusual way.

He kissed her. And after a few muffled protests, Haruhi was kissing him back. She had wrapped her hands around his neck and her feet were locked around his waist while his arms had slid around her for support. Blindly, Mori navigated them somewhere close to the couch. Forgetting that there was now a dumbfounded audience watching them with varying degrees of embarrassment and envy, Mori dropped Haruhi onto the couch.

But since the couch was a little further away, he instead dropped Haruhi to the floor behind the couch where she landed with an ungraceful _**whomp**_. There was a second of horrified silence from the others watching as Haruhi sat up. They wondered what Haruhi would do. 

Mori wondered if he should apologize as the sudden sound of laughter came from Haruhi. "How funny." She realized out loud. "God really does have a sense of humor when it comes to giving you what you asked for."

"Thanks for helping me for telling Mori-sempai what I feel for him." She told the twins gratefully while they looked even more scared and confused. 

"As for you," She looked at Mori. "I meant every word of what I said. I have feelings for you, sempai."

"Me too." Mori told her.

Haruhi rewarded his heartfelt confession with another kiss.

"How scary. Now we know never to awake Haruhi from a nap either. She's the mini low pressure demon lord." Hikaru remarked to his brother.

Kyouya pushed his glasses further up so his glasses flashed. "I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing, sempai." Kaoru said as he poked his twin warningly. "When are we going to open the doors today?"

"Right now." Kyouya glanced at his watch. "Haruhi, Mori, pull yourselves away from each other and make yourselves presentable. It's time to go to work."

Haruhi quoted softly to herself as she brushed herself off:

"IT IS so much joy! IT is so much joy! 

If I should fail, what poverty! 

And yet, as poor as I 

Have ventured all upon a throw; 

Have gained! Yes! Hesitated so

This side the victory!"

Mori looked at her questioningly. "Sorry." Haruhi smiled apologetically. "This wasn't the way I wanted to tell you."

But her father was right. Haruhi thought contentedly. Emily Dickenson was certainly a wise woman. But then she frowned. Now she was sure that God was laughing at her situation with the club. It's probably better than reality television to Him.

All's well that ends well. Haruhi thought optimistically as their clients flooded through the doors.


End file.
